


Mating Season

by OracleHylia



Series: The Call of Nature [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleHylia/pseuds/OracleHylia
Summary: Love is in the air, or rather hormones. It's that time of year for she-wolves to be in heat and its left Link (his wolf) feeling deprived. All his instincts are telling to let loose at any female who walks by and its taken all his power not to revert to his baser instincts. Struggling with his inner beast, Link turns to Princess Zelda for something to turn it off. Fortunately (or unfortunately) the wolves inside them have a more carnal solution in mind.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Call of Nature [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891717
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My good friend Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+good+friend+Hope).



> I've been doing a lot of research into wolves lately and this is what came out of it. Soooo enjoy.

Link woke in the middle of the night, heart racing, eyes open wide. He sat up in bed, ears perked, listening for what had awoken him when he heard it again. The deep melodious sound of a wolf's howl echoed through Faron woods, sending a chill down his spine. Now, howls began sounding from all over, drowning out, then picking back up again. He frowned both curious and concerned, he had heard wolves howl before of course, but never on this scale. Not to mention something was . . .. different about the tenor of their howls this time. 

He decided to check it out, getting out of bed and shivering in the cold winter air, before pulling out his Ordonian winter clothes. The insides of the wool doublet were lined with soft goat fur, warming him back up. He quietly climbed down from his treehouse ladder and walked quickly through Ordon village, carefully avoiding the crunchy patches of snow littering the ground. He headed deeper into Faron woods, his enhanced hearing easily picking up the sound of the wolves distant howling.

He soon realized that there were various groups spread out in this part of the forest. He thought quickly, pulling out the twilight shard from where it hung from his neck and touched it, seamlessly transforming into a wolf midrun. He had become so used to the transformation it no longer hindered his movement, instead moving back and forth smoothly. As he approached a small pack of wolves, he slowed his pace and hid behind an outcropping of boulders, keeping upwind so they wouldn't detect him.

As the wolves began to howl, he perked his ears, listening closely. The song was passionate, desperate, affectionate, heated. It almost sounded like - His thoughts were derailed as he caught a whiff of an intoxicating scent passing through the air, getting stronger by the second. He began to pant, his tongue lolling out as heat started to creep in between his hind legs. His blood grew hot and began to race through his body. He struggled to suppress the desperate whines and whimpers and growls that ried to escape him.

He staggered away from the pack, rendered drunk by the smell of the she-wolves in heat. He forced his tense limbs to move and started to race away, not caring if the other wolves heard him. By the Goddesses, how could he have been so stupid! It was mating season for wolves! Every villager in Ordon knew this was when to stay out f the woods when the wolves were most alert.

He mentally cursed himself for the slip. Ever since his first transformation as a wolf two years ago, his senses had been enhanced. Meaning, despite the fact that the wolf howling sounded perfectly noticeable to him, the villagers probably couldn't hear a peep. He han't had time to come to Ordon the past two winters, as he had been helping Castle Town and the other various settlements recover from the aftermath of the Twilight Invasion. He supposed it was better that he dealt with this now when he had better control of the wolf, as opposed to before.

He sighed to himself, suppressing a shiver of arousal at the sound of another heat-filled howl. He would have to stay away from Faron woods for a couple of months until the mating season ended. Fortunately for him, he ahd a part-time job at Castle Town as Captain of the Guard that would be a welcome distraction for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that Link and the Hero's Shade's wolf forms are based on the color of their clothes/armor, not their actual hair color. So I based Zelda's wolf form on the white and purple dress she wears in game.

After a week in Castle Town, Link was considering whether or not he should go seclude himself in the nearest cave. Turns out it wasn't just she-wolves that were a problem, it was women in general. His wolf senses had been on high alert, allowing him to become turned on just by the feel of clothes rubbing against his skin. His flesh constantly begging him to gran the nearest female and go at it. He spent as much time as he could at the training ground with the other soldiers, as it was the only place in Castle Town where women didn't reside.

He had attempted to try and give himself release, holed up in his room; in the barracks. Unfortunately for him, the only carnal pleasure a wolf would accept is one that came from another body. He couldn't go on like this forever, the more he held it back, the more it built up. Someday soon he would give in and he couldn't let anyone be the victim for his lack of control. If only he could magically wish it away . . . . Wait a minute! Magic! Of course! Zelda could help him with her magic!

He quickly began to put his sparring gear away. He had an old friend to see.

\- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

Zelda's POV ( just before Link's arrival in C. T.)

Zelda glared at the piece of parchment laying on her desk, it was a letter from the Council to go visit Kakariko to discuss the future development of the village with Shaman Renado. They always did this, putting the castle inhabitants on notice that she was not to leave without their permission so they could keep her under their ever-watchful eyes. She knew about half of the council actually cared about her wellbeing and had become paranoid about her safety since the twilight invasion. The other half . . . .. well, perhaps it was just best to say they liked to be in control.

She recalled back to the time when she had fist ben imprisoned here, in her room. She wished she could just turn into a wolf and leap out the window as Link had. She blinked, a crazy idea forming in her mind. Maybe that didn't have to be a fantasy. Carefully, she reached up to the diadem resting upon her forehead and pulled out the sapphire centerpiece, grasping what lay behind it - a small lock of Midna's hair. A parting gift from the Twilight Princess.

In theory, it would work the same way as the shard of twilight, she simply had to coerce the triforce on the back of her hand to protect ger from the twilight the same way it did for Link. She removed one of her gloves and reached out her hand to the orange lock lying in her palm, preparing her magic. She gasped in pain as the twilight spread through her, the triforce of wisdom warping its power to her command. She must've blacked out for a moment because when she opened her eyes, she found herself lying on the ground staring at her large forepaws.

She awkwardly stood up, trying to adjust to being a quadruped. She turned around to look at herself in the full-length mirror hanging from the wall. She was a light gray furred wolf, parts of her back, tail, and head tinted a darker shade of gray, looking almost purple in color. The only things about herself that hadn't changed were the silver earrings hanging from her ear and her stormy blue eyes. She began to pace around her room excitedly, quickly getting used to the feel of her new body. 

Excitement she hadn't felt in a long time running through her veins, she lept out the window and onto the castle roof. She began to run along the roof-tops, making her way to a secret passage that led to Hyrule Field. She didn't want her wolf form to caus era huge panic among the castle inhabitants by running around in plain sight,. It was a good thing she knew the castle like the back of her hand (or paw). She let out an excited yip, she could make this work. As a wolf, she could go to and from Kakariko in time before anyone noticed she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have already guessed, the scent of a she-wolf in heat (their hormones) cause every male wolf in the vicinity to become turned on, even the pups!

Zelda wrung her hands, through wether it was from worry or anticipation she couldn't tell. She had received a message from Link this morning, saying that he wanted her help with an urgent matter and requested they meet up in private. In the weeks following the Twilight Invasion, she and Link had bonded over their mutual friend Midna, finding quiet comfort in each other's presence. They had soon reached a point where they looked to each other for support.

So now, even two years later, Zelda was happy to help her old friend. She invited him to her quarters; where they had first met, though she made sure the council didn't know anything of it. They would have a conniption if they knew she had invited him to her chambers. She had ensured they were preoccupied with other matters, so she could stand here in relative peace, waiting for Link to come.

\- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Link kept his eyes glued on the floor and tried to shut off his sight and smell as maids and Ladies walked by him in the castle corridors. He let out a sigh of relief as he walked up to the familiar winding staircase he had traversed with Midna as a wolf; now fully restored. As he neared the Princess's quarters, he caught faint traces of her scent in the air. He felt his wolf begin to yip happily, running around in excited circles, tail wagging. He nearly stopped in his tracks when it happened, bewildered by his wolf's unusual behavior. Then again, this was a welcome change of pace from what he'd been feeling the entire week so he didn't fight it. (plus, compared to all the other things it had tried to make him do, it wasn't that strange.)

Unfortunately, the warm, happy feeling began to be overrun by his arousal, which grew stronger as he neared Zelda's room. He swallowed thickly, to try and push it back down as he knocked on her door. She called softly for him to enter, her soft voice sending chills of pleasure up his spine. He walked in and was immediately assaulted by the intoxicating smell of a female in heat. He breathed in deeply without meaning too, inhaling Zelda's heated scent.

"Link?" Zelda called out, sounding slightly concerned.

Her voice snapped him out of his reverie and he turned, grinning at her.

"It's good to see you again, Zelda." He said, truly meaning it. Now if only his hormones would stop getting in the way of their reunion.

She smiled warmly at him, "You as well, dear friend. Now, I'm told you could use my help?"

Quickly, he explained his predicament to her, leaving out the more embarrassing details and trying to ignore his brimming arousal.

"I understand," she said, pausing to take a sip of tea. "But it's never a good idea to use magic to tamper with that kind of . . . . .chemical nature. The mind is a delicate thing."

Despair began to creep inside him, "But can't you just . . . .get rid of it?"

"Not without the high probability of permanently damaging your mind."

He sighed frustratedly, "So what am I supposed to do?!"

"Surely there must be someone who could help relieve you of -"

He shook his head forcefully, "No, I can't do that to someone, lead them on like that and use them like meat sacs."

\- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - 

She was touched by his thoughtfulness. Even though he was suffering greatly, he would never dump that burden on someone else, he was too noble of heart. He let out a grunt and she left her thoughts to see his whole body tensed, eyes shut tight, skin flushed. 

"What is wrong?" she asked, before realizing the obvious answer.

"My wolf," He gasped, averting his eyes in embarrassment. "It's acting up around you, making me feel . . . . . like this."

He was breathing heavily, "I have to go; before it gets worse."

She nodded in understanding, "Come by tomorrow morning and I may have found a solution for you." 

He nodded gratefully, before rushing out, leaving her to think.


	4. Chapter 4

Link wanted nothing more than to leave his captain's quarters and go ride with Epona, run around Hyrule Field and get some fresh air. Unfortunately, he'd found out the hard way that riding about on a saddle made him hard. He couldn't go out as a wolf either, not with temptation spawner running around in the back of his mind. Once again he sent a wave of questioning at the canine part of his mind, asking why he acted the way he did with Zelda. Only to receive the same answer he'd been getting for the past 3 hours. Desire, lust, affection, joy, pride, protectiveness, submission, and assertion. He couldn't make sense of the jumbled emotions his wolf sent him.

Many of the emotions seemed to contradict one another, leaving him confused with his own thoughts. There was a nagging idea forming at the back of his head concerning his wolf's reaction regarding Zelda. But he tried his best to ignore it. What if his wolf though of Zelda as - no. She was the Princess of Hyrule for Goddesses' sake! And he was just a goat herder, a heroic goat herder, but a goat herder nonetheless. The wolf was just being driven by carnal instincts, it didn't know what it was thinking.

He promptly ignored the part of him that whispered that the wolf was merely an extension of his own mind.

\- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -

After doing some research and coming up with some less than pleasing ideas, Zelda decided to take a break and was currently on all fours, stealthily roaming through the Castle Town alleyways. She had been (firmly) nudged by her wolf to go check on Link before leaving. Though she thought it was strange, she couldn't deny she'd been wanting to see him again. She had gotten better at tracking through scent, letting Link's lead her to his Captain quarters nearby the castle. She avoided the guards along her way until she was standing just outside his window. She could sense him inside. This was ridiculous. It was the hour of Twilight, he was probably trying to sleep!

She'd checked on him, now it was time to go! But before she knew what she was doing, she lifted her head and let out a soft, crooning howl, only loud enough for him to hear. Zelda clamped her mouth shut immediately, just what had possessed her to do that! Her train of thought ended as Link ran up to the window and spied her, eyes wide with awe.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Link stared at the wolf the color of deep moonlight sitting before him. He wondered if he was dreaming. Her elegant figure glowed in the last rays of setting sun. She stood up and began to walk away, tail swishing gently as she moved. She turned back to look at him, silver-blue eyes beckoning him to follow. For the first time that week, Link didn't the wolf inside him as it urged him to follow the pale furred she-wolf. He trailed along after her in wolf form as she le him out of the castle and into Hyrule field.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Though her logical mind screamed at her to pull herself together, Zelda trusted her instincts, letting the nature-driven wolf guide her. She trusted that it would help Link. She continued to run through Hyrule Field, hearing Link lope along behind her as she headed into Faron Woods. She let herself take joy in her run, breathing in the night air, eyes glittering with exhilaration. She was starting to understand why Link used the twilight shard, the feeling of running free like this was wonderful.

She let out a short yelp of joy as she headed into Faron woods, enjoying its beauty and overall atmosphere. She continued to head a little way in till she caught sight of a rocky overhang atop a small hill overlooking a small pool of clear water, moonlight shining in its reflection. She headed over to it and sat contentedly next to the pool, waiting for Link to arrive. She would give him the release he needed, as he refused to use some poor, oblivious, maid.

The she-wolf narrowed her eyes in satisfaction, lucky for him she was not some poor, oblivious, maid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo uh. . ... I've never written about wolf sex or sex in general, so let me know how you thought that went. Feedback is appreciated.

Link approached the she-wolf with an awed sort of curiosity. How did she know him? Her scent wasn't one of the ones he smelled in Faron woods that night, as her aura was different from other wolves. Was she a spirit perhaps? But then he breathed in, catching her heated scent. No, she was most definitely a she-wolf of flesh and blood. He walked toward her warily, torn between wanting to make her his, and being suspicious of her intent. Fortunately or unfortunately for him, the she-wolf moved first, she slowly walked up and pressed herself against him sensually, whipping her tail across his face as she did so. His nerves felt like they were on fire as she continued to caress him, stroking his neck with her muzzle before nipping at it.

A low growl of pleasure started deep in his throat, he turned to nip at her ears, biting gently along he face and neck. He whined loudly, a desperate need filling him as she continued her ministrations. Hat began to gather down in his nether regions, making him hard. He could taste her scent in the air, she was ready. He tried to move past the slight awkwardness he felt. He'd never been in this state as a wolf before, but one look from her deep silver-blue eyes convinced him that he was willing to try.

He mounted her from behind, forcefully shoving himself into her as she let out a yelp mixed with pleasure and pain. He began to thrust in and out, enjoying how her walls tightened around his member. It was painful for him, being a virgin, but it was good kind of pain. Her needy whines caused him to move faster. He pressed harder on as he back as he went, enjoying the feeling of her lithe muscles beneath his upper body as they shook with exertion. He let out a strained howl of pleasure as they both neared their climax, his hot cum poured inside as white flashed behind his eyes.

He came down from atop her back, both of them panting heavily. He made to move away only to realize with a start that he was still being held tightly inside of her. Or perhaps 'tied' was a better word, her walls were clamped tightly around his throbbing member with no signs of releasing him anytime soon.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

She realized that it might be a while before they broke apart again. But if what her body was telling her was any indication, she was perfectly happy to remain connected to him. She was panting a bit, muscles trembling slightly, but it was nothing compared to how Link felt she knew. She had pretty mc just stood there and taken it because; though she was embarrassed to admit it, she didn't really know how to react. As a princess, she was never allowed to indulge in such activities, and though she had studied the process before, of course, it was a whole other story doin git as a wolf.

She turned to look at Link standing next to her. His head was lowered and he was panting heavily, his body shaking from exertion. He looked dead on his feet. As the lust-filled haze inside her head began to clear, she flipped one of her ears back and angled the other to the side, feeling a bit self-conscious. Then she saw him look up at her, his sky-blue eyes gleaming with contendiness and relief and she knew she had made the right decision. He raised his head and began to roughly lick th side of her face, letting out a growl of gratitude.

She felt her heart swell with affection towards him. Though all he desired was carnal release, he treated her with care even after the event. She felt him lean tiredly against her, eyes sliding half-closed. She smiled internally, feeling protectiveness surge through her before she helped guide him along till they were beneath the rocky overhang, trying to ignore the feeling of her inside of him as she walked. They settled down on the soft earth beneath the overhang, awkwardly trying to find a comfortable position, still being tied together. Eventually, they curled up side by side, facing each other and soon fell into a deep yet peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Link hummed happily as he went about his room packing his things. He was heading back to Ordon village to help with the spring planting and all the new bab goats about to be born. His co-captain; Ellis Deldare, was filling in for him. He wasn't worried in the slightest, Ellis had long since proved how capable he was when it came to leading, which is why Link made him his co-captain, despite his youth. 

It had been a few days since that night in Faron Woods. He'ds woken up late in the morning to find the she-wolf gone and the only evidence he'd had of her existence was the ache between his legs and the faint trace of her strangely familiar scent. Groggy, sore and confused (but satisfied), he'd headed back to Castle Town, hoping t find some clue as to her whereabouts (as his captain's quarters were where they had first met.)

Currently, he was convinced the she-wolf was some sort of divine gift from the goddesses because that's what she'd been. A goddess send. As the she-wolf seemed to come and go in the blink of an eye. Whoever she was, he was grateful to her for releasing him from his carnal desires. He wanted to see her one last time, to thank the she-wolf at least. (even if it would be a bit awkward) 

Just then, Ellis poked his ginger head in, "Hey, are you ready to go?"

Link nodded, hefting his pack on his shoulder, "Yep, just about to head out. Is Epona ready for me?"

"Of course, the stablehand saddled her up for you." Ellis then paused, looking at him uncertainly, "You said there was something you wanted me to do . . . ?"

Link's head snapped up suddenly and he reached down to rummage through the pouch at his hip, pulling out a letter. He'd almost forgotten. He held out the letter to Ellis.

"Make sure this gets to the princess, I need to thank her for a favor, I would've gone to visit her myself but she's swamped with meetings today."

He yanked the letter back for a second, giving Ellis a look. "And don't go around announcing it to every castle-Gower, its private."

Ellis let out a cheeky grin, "Why you sly dog, you actually did it didn't you. You had sex with the Prin-"

"Ellis! No! That's not even close to what happened!" Link shouted at him, the tips of his pointed ears burning.

Link grumbled at him, a hot flush spreading across his neck and face. "Why is your mind always in the gutter?"

Ellis shrugged at him teasingly, "Why is your mind never in it?"

He had no idea.

\- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - 

Zelda smiled thoughtfully, leaning over to check the clock on her dresser to make sure she had time before her meeting with the foreign dignitaries before reading through Link's letter again. He'd thanked her for her efforts in trying to help him, but informed her not to worry as the situation had been resolved by what he jokingly referred to as a goddess-send. She stifled a laugh, he wasn't so far off on that one.

She had left him lying beneath the rocky overhang in Faron Woods in early morning, as she had a kingdom to run and nobles to keep in check. As she'd ran back to the castle at a breakneck pace, she'd been imagining what it would've been like if she were just a regular village girl, no royal obligations, free to spend the rest of erh life with a certain someone . . . . .

She shook herself, the important thing was that Link had been freed from the wolf's burden, and thugh she'd wanted to send him off as he headed back to Ordon, she would just have to be content with being his silent guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for the next part of the series!


End file.
